ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader
'''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader '''is a 2010 high fantasy film based on the third book in C. S. Lewis' The Chronicles of Narnia Release Date December 10, 2010 Plot Edmund and Lucy Pevensie are staying with their irritating bookwoom cousin, Eustace Scrubb, until the war is over, separated from Peter and Susan. At their cousin's home, a painting of a ship on the ocean transports Lucy, Edmund and Eustace into an ocean in Narnia. They are rescued by Caspian, Three years have passed since the events of Prince Caspian. Caspian captains the Dawn Treader. He invites them on a voyage to rescue the seven Lords of Narnia whom his uncle Miraz banished. They first make landfall in the Lone Islands, nominally Narnian territory but fallen away from Narnian ways: in particular the slave trade flourishes here, despite Narnian law stating that it is forbidden. Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep are captured as merchandise by a slave trader, and a man "buys" Caspian before they even reach the slave market. He turns out to be the first lost lord, Lord Berm, who moved to the islands and married a woman there after being banished from Narnia by Miraz. When Caspian reveals his identity, Bern acknowledges him as King. Caspian reclaims the islands for Narnia, and replaces Gumpas, the greedy governor, with Lord Bern, whom he names Duke of the Lone Islands. At another island, Lucy is abducted by the invisible Dufflepuds, who force her to enter the manor of the magict Coriakin to find a visibility spell. She does so, and later introduces him to her friends. Coriakin encourages the crew to continue their voyage east.Later Lucy recites a beauty incantation she found, and enters a dream in which she has transformed into Susan and neither Lucy nor Narnia exist. Aslan chides Lucy for her self-doubt. After leaving the island they are cought in a storm for several days, and come to an uninhabited island. Well exploring the island they find a magical pool that turns anything that touches it into gold, including one of the lost lords (which leads to a fight between Edmund and Caspian). Meanwhile, Eustace leaves the group to avoid participating in the work needed to render the ship seaworthy after a storm has damaged it, and hides in a deadrago'sn's cave to escape a sudden downpour. The dragon's treasure arouses his greed: he fills his with treasure and puts on a large golden bracelet; but as he sleeps, he is transformed into a dragon. Feigned he flys to the ship but is attacked, the crew eventually discovers the Dragon is Eustice, Caspian recognises the bracelet: it belonged to another of the lost lords. As a dragon, he becomes aware of how bad his previous behaviour was. He attempts to shed his dragon skin without success. It is only with the help of Aslan that he is able to become human again, Aslan turns Eustace back into a boy, and as a result of his experiences he is now a much nicer person. The crew sail away and soon come to an island that is permanently hidden in darkness, and where dreams come true, Dark Island, where they discover the last surviving Lord, Rhoop. Edmund's fear manifests itself as a monstrous sea serpent that attacks the ship. Eustace trys to fights the serpent, but breaks his sword, the serpent coils around The ship but The crew is able to push it off and escape. Aslan in the form albatross flys in and destroys the darkness. The crew arrive at Aslan's Table to find last three lost lords sleeping, the crew is unable to wake them. Ramandu a fallen star, and his daughter who lives on the island, tells them that the only way to awaken them is to sail to the edge of the world and there to leave one member of the crew behind, which Reepicheep volunteers to do. The Dawn Treader continues sailing into the east into an area where merpeople dwell and the water turns sweet rather than salty, as Reepicheep discovers when he belligerently jumps in to fight a mer-man who he thinks challenged him. At last the water becomes so shallow that the ship can go no farther. Caspian orders a boat lowered and announces that he will go to the world's end with Reepicheep. The crew object, saying that as King of Narnia he has no right to abandon them. Caspian goes to his cabin in a temper, but returns to say that Aslan appeared in his cabin and told him that only Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, and Reepicheep will go on. These four venture in a small boat through a sea of lilies until the reach a mysterious shore before a massive wave. Aslan appears and tells them that his country lies beyond, although if they go there they may never return. but Reepicheep is determined to enter, and Aslan blesses him before he paddles beyond the wave, Fulfilling Ramandu's condition. Aslan opens a portal to send Lucy, Edmund and Eustace home, but informs Lucy and Edmund they have grown up and can never return to Narnia. Aslan encourages them to know him in their world by another name. The three enter the portal and swim up to the bedroom. The three leave the room, stopping to look back at the painting, which shows the Dawn Treader sailing out of sight. Cast Liem Neeson as Aslan Ben Barnes as King Caspian Skandar Keynes as Edmund Georgie Henley as Lucy Wil Polter as Eustace Eddie Izzard as Reepicheep Gary Sweet as Captain Drinian Bille Brown as Coriakin Bruce Spence as Lord Rhooph Terry Norris as Lord Bern Laurn Brent as Lilliandill